The Past still lingers in the Present
by Sakuraki91
Summary: The SPR has a new member, Sakuraki Hana.She is a friend of Mai's and she seems to know Naru.. personally.She joins the team on their most recent case. Will love blossom between Hana and Naru during this case?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE : 

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, only the characters that I have created for this story. This is my first time typing out a story. Usually, I write out my stories so bear with me on this story, ne?**

**Arigatou minna-san!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Sensei: Mai. There is a phone call for you.  
Mai: Hai Sensei.

Mai rushed over to pick up the call.

**Mai:** Moshi Moshi?  
**Hana:** MAI! Watashi Hana!  
**Mai:** HANA!? Are you in Japan again?  
**Hana:** YES. I'm back, permanently!  
**Mai:** That's great news! When can I see you?  
**Hana:** Hmm. How about today? I'll meet up with you after school?  
**Mai:** Alright. Ah! Chotto-matte, I have a job after school.  
**Hana:** Huh? That's alright. I'll accompany you.  
**Mai:** Alright, if you say so.  
**Hana:** Bye Mai-chan!  
**Mai:** Ja Ne!

After School, Mai rushed off to the school's front gate where Hana had been waiting.

**Mai:** Hana! Gomen! My sensei let us off late.  
**Hana:** It's okay. Shall we go?

Mai nodded and the two girls walked to the building where Mai worked.

Hana asked, "So ,what's your job"  
Mai laughed nervously as she replied," I think you might like it. I'm working at a ghost hunter's assistant"  
Hana was shocked by the response," EH!? Ghost Hunter!? SUGOI. Mai! I want to join too!"

Mai just grinned happily and dragged her friend over to a building.

The two girls reached the building: Shibuya Psychic Research.  
Mai opened the door slowly, guiding Hana into the office.

**Hana:** Wow, this is quite a cosy place.  
**Mai:** It is, isn't it?

Just then, the boss of the company came out of his office. He noticed Mai, then he took notice of the person beside her.

**Mai:** Ah! Naru-chan! This is my friend, Sakuraki Hana. She wants to join our team.. if you don't mind..

Naru remained silent. He just continued to stare at Hana.

**Hana:** Shibuya Kazuya.  
**Mai:** errr. Do you know him, Hana?  
**Naru:** Mai, I want some tea.  
**Mai:** Huh? oh, hai!

Once Mai had disappeared from view, Naru and Hana started their own conversation

**Naru:** Hana. I didn't expect to meet you in Japan.  
**Hana:** I didn't expect this either. So, will you allow me to join your team?  
**Naru:** Hnn. I'll think about it.

Naru walked into his office and closed the door.  
Hana frowned as she mumbled,"Still as arrogant as before.."

Mai finished her work early because she had help from Hana.

**Mai:** Thanks for the help, Hana.  
**Hana:** No problem.  
**Mai:** I'll be right back okay?  
**Hana:** Sure, take your time.

While Mai was gone, someone entered the office. It was..

**Hana:** Lin-san?  
Lin looked at Hana, as if he was trying to remember her.  
**Hana:** 'grins' H.E.L.L.O 'waves her hands in front of his face'  
**Lin:** Your back in Japan?  
**Hana:** Yep, and I'm staying here permanently.  
**Lin:** I see. Well, take care. 'walks into his own office'  
**Hana: **'sighs' Why has neither of them changed for the better?

NEXT DAY

**Hana:** Mai! Konnichiwa! 'smiles'  
**Mai:** Wow, your early today!

Hana had been waiting outside the office for Mai. She didn't feel like entering without her friend because it would have felt akward since she didn't work there.

**Hana:** By the way, I saw you walking here with.. KEN! 'laughs'  
**Mai:** 'blushes' Stop that! We're just friends.  
**Hana:** Hmm, that may be true but I know you want more... 'smirks'  
**Mai:** HANA! STOP IT! 'still blushing'  
**Hana:** Alright alright, I shall rest my case.  
Mai entered the office with Hana and noticed the rest of the team sitting in the main room.

**Mai:** Huh? Why are all of you here?  
**Ayako:** Go figure. 'frowns'  
**Bou:** Mai-chan, how nice to see you again.  
**John:** Hello Mai.  
**Masako:** ...  
'The team noticed the girl standing beside Mai'  
**Hana:** Err. Mai.. they're staring at me.  
**Mai:** 'smiles nervously at Hana' Sorry.  
**Masako:** You are.. Hana, Sakuraki Hana right?  
**Hana:** 'nods sheepishly' Hai.  
**Masako:** I've heard of you while I was in America. You helped to solve a very difficult case in America, right?  
**Hana:** 'nods'  
**Mai:** HONTO? Why didn't you tell me that you were doing this kind of stuff in America? I mean, I knew you liked ghost hunting but you never told me you had experience in it.  
**Hana:** 'laughs nervously' Well, it's something I would rather people NOT know about.

Naru walked out of his office, towards the group of people in the main room.  
**Naru:** All of you are rather early.. 'notices Hana'  
**Hana:** Err.. Hi..Naru.  
**Naru:** 'ignores Hana' Anyway, I'll tell you about the case that we will be investigating this time.  
**Hana:** 'glares and whispers to herself' Fine.. ignore me. It's all you ever do anyway..

'Everyone sat down to listen to the case'  
**Naru:** There is a mansion which has some hidden history to it. Many people have suffered minor injuries in that mansion but it seems that at time goes by, the incidents that take place there get worse. Till now, nobody has ever left that mansion without an injury. Therefore, we need to find out what is causing these incidents. The owner of the mansion will be there when we arrive to take care of our daily needs during our stay.  
**Hana:** Erm.. Naru? Can I join in?  
**Naru:** Hnn. It's your choice.  
**Hana:** Honto? Arigatou! 'smiles'  
After everyone had left the office,Mai decided to ask Hana about her relationship with Naru.

**Mai:** Hana. Can I ask you something?  
**Hana:** Hmm?  
**Mai:** Do you know Naru?  
**Hana:** uhh.. Well, you could say that.  
**Mai:** How?  
**Hana:** It's a long story but since you completed your filing, I guess I could tell you now.  
Mai moved closer to listen to the story.

Hana took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"Well, I met Naru while I was in America. The case that Masako brought up took place when I was 15 years old.  
My mother was helping with the case and she decided to let me help since I had always wanted to experience what it would be like in a real case.

One night.. while I was setting up cameras in one of the situated rooms of a house, the floorboards below cracked... The house was really old so we were told to be careful when we walked around. While setting up the cameras, I heard some noises so I took my eyes off the equipment for a few seconds. In those few seconds, a neko.. it was chasing after a mouse and accidently slammed into the equipment. I had to catch it so I practically jumped and slid.  
Luckily, I caught the equipment. Once I stood up and pushed the equipment aside, the floorboards gave way and I screamed.  
I knew no one could help me because I was alone in that area of the house. However, someone grabbed my hand before I fell and pulled me up, I was slightly concious at that time so I only caught a glimpse of the person before I became unconcious.

When I came to, a boy was sitting beside me and I noticed that I was lying in a hospital dorm. That boy.. was Shibuya Kazuya.  
After that incident, I tried really hard to get to know Naru better so that I could repay him but as you know his current attitude, it was a futile attempt. Although, he does remember me as the girl who used to disturb him.."

**Mai:** Wow, I didn't know that Naru and you had such a past.  
**Hana:** 'blushes' Mai, don't phrase it like that. It sounds as if I was involved with him or something.  
**Mai:** 'smirks' Ohh. So your interested in him, huh?  
**Hana:** WHAT!? NO WAY! That jerk? As if! 'looks away from Mai, she was still blushing'  
**Mai:** Right dear..'smirks'  
**Hana:** 'frowns' I know you were interested in him before.  
**Mai:** 'blushes' That was the past.. I've moved on.  
**Hana:** Yeah yeah. You've moved on to.. Ken!'laughs'  
Just then, Naru came out of his office. He noticed the two girls sitting on the couch, gossiping.

**Naru:** As always, Hana talks too much.  
After his visit to the toilet, he headed to his office. It seemed that the girls had not been aware of his presence the whole time. He sat down on his chair and stared at his desk which had papers scattered everywhere.He was thinking of those times in America when Hana used to pester him to show her grattitude after he had saved her. He smirked as he remembered Hana's expression on her first day back to Japan.  
**Naru:** That girl... Guess she wasn't pleased to see me, huh..'smiles'

Mai decided to leave early because she had some urgent homework to tend to.Hana stayed in the office to help complete the rest of Mai's work.While Hana was concentrating on the work, Naru came out of his office and saw Hana.

**Naru:** Your still here?  
**Hana:** 'startled' oh, yes.  
**Naru:** I see. 'walks to the kitchen to make tea for himself'  
**Hana:** 'sighs' I feel like such an idiot sometimes..why did I even volunteer to stay. I totally forgot that it would only be him and me since Lin-san didn't come to work today..'arranges the papers on Mai's desk and puts them away neatly'  
**Naru:** 'carrying his tea' Your leaving?  
**Hana:** Ahh.. No, I'm just arranging Mai's stuff. 'laughs nervously'  
Naru was about to go into his office when suddenly, Hana called out his name.

**Hana:** Naru.  
**Naru:** 'turns to face Hana'  
**Hana:** I realised that I've never VERBALLY said my appreciation to you for that time so.  
**Naru:** So?  
**Hana:** 'ignores Naru's sarcastic tone' Thanks.. for saving me.'looks at the floor'  
**Naru:** Okay. 'turns around and walks into his office'  
**Hana:** 'vein throbbing' ARGH! NARU! I just apologised and that's all you can say to me!? I'll just forget that you saved me before!' slams her bag on Mai's table and puts the necessary contents to complete in her bag. She exits the office,slamming the door behind her'  
Naru: I never asked you to apologise... baka.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well, that was my first chapter for this fanfic. I'm using two different formats of writing in this chapter..ehehex. I'm more comfortable using a script format for this story because my story revolves around the conversations between the characters. I don't like putting both formats together but I'll try to stick to the script format for the rest of the chapters I guess.**

**Truthfully**, I'm a **MaiXNaru** fan! (:

**However, I didn't have any inspiration to write a MaiXNaru fic so... Gomen, ne?**

**Well, thanks for reading this story though. haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!  
Thanks for reviewing if you did!  
Well, I'll be writing the rest of the chapters in story form so it might take some time before I can upload each of them.**

**To miss koneko: I'm glad that someone read my story. Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing too! I'm glad you could understand the Hana-Mai relationship. Hana and Mai have been friends for ages and their personalities are quite alike. You understood their relationship quite well! I'm glad you could, hehex.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Naru, Lin, Mai and Hana were the first to arrive at the mansion. Bou-san,Ayako,John and Masako would turn up later.

Hana glanced up at the building in front of her,"This place seems so familiar.."

"Mai, set up the equipment in that room", Naru said, pointing to the the second floor, room to the utmost right.

Mai sighed as she picked up one of the television screens," Hai.."

Hana noticed that Mai seemed rather restless so she offered to help. However, Lin called Hana aside to assist him with something.  
Hana walked over to Lin. Lin had been trying to set up a lock for all the rooms which seemed to have activity in it. The lock would be created to make sure that no ordinary humans could enter it and spirits would not be able to leave the rooms. The doors in the mansion used high-tech technology so a high-tech lock was needed to keep the door closed at all times.

Lin said," I need you to help me set a code for these locks. You cannot tell anyone the code,not even the rest of the team"  
Hana gave a puzzled look," Not even Naru.. or you?"

Lin nodded his head and Hana agreed to keep the code/password a secret. Then, Lin walked away after a minute or so to give Hana some time to think of the code and input it into the computer.  
Hana sighed as she stared at the screen of the computer, " Hmmm. A code? What should I put..?"

Just then, Naru walked over to her," Hana. Have you decided on a code yet?"  
Hana smiled," Not yet, I'm still thinking of something."

Naru gave her his famous, 'Naru-look' and just walked off.

Hana stuck out her tongue," What's his problem?"  
Suddenly,Hana thought of the perfect code. She smiled to herself as she inputed the code into the computer. Lin noticed Hana expression and thought to himself, "Guessing from her smile, it's something I rather not know.."

Once Hana had finished inputing the code in the computer, she headed into the building to join Mai. She noticed that the room which would be used as the base was packed with equipment.  
Hana turned to Mai and asked," Has everything been set up?"

Mai replied,"Most of it. All that's left are the cameras. We need to place them in the situated rooms of the mansion."

The girls exited the base with all the necessary equipment and began looking for the rooms. After about 30-45 minutes, the girls were done so they started heading back to the base.  
Mai was tired from all the walking,"This place is too big.. it has 5 floors!"

The girls were on the fourth floor, making their way to the next staircase heading down. Just then, they heard moaning..  
Mai looked around and stuttured slightly," What-what was that?"

Hana glanced around, then she shook her head," I'm not too sure. I don't think it's a ghost though."

Mai glared at Hana,"That doesn't make me feel any better.."

Mai grabbed onto Hana's hand as they decided to continue walking slowly. However, the moaning sounds got louder with every step they took. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.. someone was running but they didn't know from which direction.  
Mai was feeling rather scared," Hana.. I think we should run, NOW."

However, Hana didn't respond to Mai. She was trying to listen to the footsteps. Suddenly, Hana's eyes widened.  
Mai's fear inside grew," What's wrong?"

Hana glanced at Mai and said softly,"It's not someone running. It's someone running on the spot.. right.. beside us.."

Mai ran and pulled Hana along. The two girls ran as fast as they could to the staircase leading to the third floor.

Mai complained as she ran,"Why did they HAVE to build the staircases so far from each other!?"

As the girls were about to reach the staircase, Mai slammed into a force,causing her to collide with the floor.  
Hana shouted," MAI! Are you okay!?",as she ran over to her friend and helped her up.

Mai nodded her head slowly, gasping for air. The blow to her stomach cause by an unseen force was unpredicted.

Hana sighed in relief," The noises are gone."

Hana supported Mai back to the base. By this time, the rest of the team had arrived.  
Bou was shocked to see Mai in such a state," Mai!What happened!?", he supported Mai to a chair to rest.

" Did something happen upstairs?", John asked.

Ayako frowned at Hana," Are you going to give us an answer?"

Suddenly, Masako made a comment," This mansion is definitely not empty."

Hana remained silent during the whole conversation. Just then, Naru came in and saw Mai's state.  
"What happened?", Naru asked.

"She collided with an unseen force, or something like that.", Bou answered.

Naru noticed that Hana was sitting by herself at a corner of the room and he walked over to her.  
Naru looked at Hana and asked," Hana. What happened upstairs?"

However, Hana didn't respond to Naru. She looked at Naru, then she stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Her attitude is horrible!", Ayako said, annoyed by Hana's silence.

" Stop insulting her, Ayako!", Mai shouted.

Naru remained silent for a minute or so, then he said," I'll be back."

* * *

Hana was heading back to the fourth floor. Naru followed her quietly.  
" I know your still here.", Hana said firmly.

Suddenly, moaning sounds could be heard again. The sound were coming from behind Hana.  
Hana turned around,"Your that boy's father, right!? How could you let your son do that to my friend!?"

Suddenly, Naru heard a distinctive giggle in the background.  
Hana turned around again and spoke," NO! You hurt my friend on purpose! I saw you.. you stood right in front of her, waiting for her to collide into you."

Right after Naru heard those words from Hana,he saw a mist speeding towards Hana. He quickly jumped and pushed Hana to the floor.  
Hana was shocked by Naru's sudden appearance," Naru!?"

Naru was angry, he couldn't believe that Hana would do something so foolish. He grabbed Hana's hand and pulled her back to the base. Hana struggled to get lose but it was futile.  
Hana protested," Let go Naru!", while they were walking back to the base.

Suddenly, Naru spoke.  
His voice was filled with anger as he gazed straight into Hana's eyes,"Didn't I specifically tell you that your not allowed to walk alone in this mansion after 6pm? It's already 6.07pm."

Hana knew he was right but she couldn't control her emotions. She avoided his gaze and refused to say anything.  
Naru said firmly," You were provoking them."

"I couldn't stand the look on that boy's face when Mai collided into him, he was smiling so happily!", Hana shouted, frustrated by everything that happened earlier.

However, her words caught Naru's attention. He said softly," You could see the boy?"

Hana shook her head,"Only after a certain period of time. There were footsteps of someone running in the hallway but we didn't know from which direction. Then, Mai wanted to run all the way to the stairs but I just stood there, listening.. then when I turned to my left,I saw.. him. He was running on the spot,smiling at me. I was too scared to do anything. Suddenly, Mai started pulling me and asking me to run so I did.. but that boy... he appeared in front of the stairs. He took a step to the left, so that Mai would collide with him. I felt like screaming to Mai to stop but nothing came out of my mouth... then it happened.."

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

Hana sighed," I couldnt because he was there. He was standing at the door, watching Mai. Then he turned and looked at me..."

Hana shivered slightly as a slight breeze blew past her. Naru took off his jacket and placed it over Hana's shoulders. Hana was startled slightly...  
"Let's go back to the base."

When Naru and Hana returned to the base, they realised that everyone was waiting for them. Mai was back to her normal,cheerful self.  
" I have the information so I'll fill you in on it now.", Naru said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

While Naru was explaining the incident to the others, Mai noticed that Hana was wearing Naru's jacket and grinned.  
"Your wearing Naru's jacket.", Mai smirked as she whispered to Hana.

Hana blushed slightly, " I was cold so he lent it to me", she smlied softly.

Mai laughed," You seem so happy."

Hana decided to threaten Mai," Zip it or I'll start talking about Ken."

Mai stopped talking straight away, admitting defeat.

Once everyone knew the details, Naru said, "Mai, you will stay here with Lin. John and Bou-san, you will be in charge of the fourth floor.Ayako and Masako will be charge of the first and third floor. Hana, you will head to the fifth floor."

Hana said aloud," EHH? BY myself!?"

Masako asked," Are you sure that it's alright for her to go alone?"

Naru gave an expressionless look at Hana and replied, " I will follow her. If there are no more questions, proceed to your assigned levels."

Hana pouted and thought to herself, _'Oh mann. Why Naru... of all people?I can't slack on the job..'_

Mai leaned forward and whispered to Hana," Good luck Hana. You can't slack,huh?"

Hana sighed and nodded in agreement. It was going to be a LONG day...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well, Chapter 2 is done :  
I changed it to story format so I hope all of you don't mind?  
Well, my grestest appreciation to those who have read my story till now!  
ARIGATOU!**

**Well, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is done! haha! I've been busy, Gomen! Well, enjoy this chapter.. I guess (:**

* * *

Naru and Hana made their way up the stairs to the the fifth floor. As they walked along the fourth floor hallway, Hana felt a chill.  
"Your shivering again." 

Hana laughed nervously," I'm fine, really.."

Naru and Hana continued to walk in the lonely hallway. The stairs seemed further than usual. Suddenly, Naru broke the silence between them," To be truthful, I did want to check out the fourth floor because of it's constant activity but for your safety, I chose the fifth floor."

Hana turned to Naru," What? Naru! I really don't want to be a hindrance to your work! I can manage the fourth floor, I'm sure of it so..."

Naru calmly replied,"It doesn't matter. It's equally reliable to leave this floor in the hands of Bou-san and John."

As Hana was about to protest,a strong gust of wind blew through the hallway. Hana grasped her jacket tightly. Suddenly, Naru grabbed Hana's hand and increased his walking speed. Hana was about to pull her hand away but Naru muttered softly,"Just follow me. Don't even try to escape from my grasp."

Hana blushed furiously eventhough she knew the reason he was holding her hand.. he was afraid that something might happen to her if they were even a metre apart from each other. Even when they reached the fifth floor, Naru wouldn't release his grasp on her hand. Hana said softly,"Erm.. Naru? We aren't on the fourth floor so it's alright to let go of my hand.."

"Even if we are not on the fourth floor, it doesn't make this floor any safer."

Hana sighed in defeat and continued to hold his hand. Little thoughts popped into her head she held Naru's hand ,_'His hand is so warm..WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I even thinking about this!? Hana, get a grip on yourself!_'

Naru and Hana finally reached the largest room in the whole mansion, the chamber. In the middle of the chamber, there was a bed which had brownish-red spots on it's cover. For some reason, Hana always felt that those spots weren't caused by dirt...

"Naru.. this bed... I feel really uncomfortable whenever I look at it..", Hana said, looking at the bed.

"Then don't look at it."

Hana glared at Naru," Arrogant guy..."

" I heard that."

Hana covered her mouth, hoping that she wouldn't say anymore. She thought to herself,'_ Did I said that out loud!?'_

While Hana was busy scolding herself silently for saying those words out loud, Naru said," I'll check out that bed while you change the film in the camera."

Hana walked over to the camera and changed the film. Suddenly, she heard voices. She was scared but she didn't know if she was imagining it or was she REALLY hearing voices..She turned to tell Naru.  
"Naru. I hear... people."

There was no response from Naru who was kneeling in front of the bed.Slowly, she realised that he seemed to be in pain. She ran over to him.  
" NARU! Are you alright!?"

Fortunately, Naru replied this time," I'm fine. I just sprained my wrist."

Hana sighed in relief and placed her hand on the bed. Suddenly, her mind was filled with horrendous images of death.. many bodies were left on this bed after someone was killed,some were still alive when they were dumped on this bed. Organs would be removed from the bodies, dead or alive..etc. Hana couldn't take it anymore, she pulled her hand away from the cover,kneeled down and covered her eyes.

Naru knew that something was wrong," Hana, did you see something?"

The reply from Hana was... unexpected.  
"Those voices... They're ringing in my ears! I can't stop them!", Hana was shaking uncontrollably.

Naru was shocked but he knew he had to do something.He placed his hands over Hana's ears, startling Hana momentarily.

"I'll block those voices from entering your mind so calm down..Hana."

Hana looked into those blue eyes, her voice was shaking," I..I.."

Naru stared into Hana eyes,trying to calm her down. Suddenly,Naru winces in pain because of his wrist.  
Finally, Hana had come back to reality," Naru! Your hand.. your hand is hurt!"

Naru just ignored the pain,"It's okay. I just need to apply some medicine and it'll be fine. Let's head back to our base first."

Hana walked behind Naru as they headed back to the base. They reached the base without any worries. While Lin was applying medicine Naru's wrist, Bou-san and John came in.

"Did anything happen on the fourth floor?", Naru asked.

Bou shook his head and replied,"No, nothing. There was no activity at all but.."

"It did feel eerie on that floor.", John said,completing Bou's sentence.

"It seems that the ghosts are only interested in Mai.. or Hana.", Masako said.

Masako and Ayako had just returned. Masako's words brought shivers to Mai.  
Mai smiled nervously at Masako," Are you serious? Please tell me that your joking Masako."

Masako ignored Mai as she said,"Why would I joke about this?"

Bou sighed as he thought about Masako's words," Why Mai and Hana though?"

John had thought of a reasonable answer to that. He stated softly,"Maybe their psychic energy is strong so the ghosts may be threatened by that."

Hana frowned," Psychic energy? I'm not even psychic, for goodsake!"

For some reason, Naru didn't believe Hana's words. He looked at Hana and asked," Are you sure?"

Hana glanced the floor as she replied his question," Yes...I'm sure."

Ayako was fed up with the conversation," Then, we should just take care of Mai."

Naru turned to Lin,"Any changes in room temperatures?"

"Only a room on the fifth floor, The chamber."

Bou wondered," Isn't that the room you got injured in?"

"There seems to be unsettled spirits in there",Masako said, as she stared at the monitors.

Just then, Hana realised that she had left her camera in that room on the fifth floor.  
"AH! I left my camera in that room! Well, I'll just go grab it and rush back here, alright?", Hana said, smiling.

"No." A definite answer from her 'boss'.

Hana couldn't take 'No' for answer. She rushed out of the room before anyone could stop her.  
Mai sighed,"That girl... she's so stubborn sometimes."

John was worried," Will she be alright by herself?"

Bou said calmly," I'll just chase after her and make sure she's fine.", he exited the room too.

Everyone turned to face the monitors, concentrating on the fifth floor, Chamber.

Mai frowned slightly as she looked at the image of Hana's camera on the screen,"That's her camera but it seems...rather blue..."

" Someone touched it."

* * *

Hana was running along the third floor at the moment, moving as quickly as possible. As she reached the next staircase, she realised that she would have to run through the fourth floor hallway. She shivered slightly at the thought of meeting the boy and father again. She knew she couldn't be scared now and thought to herself,' _Come on Hana! BE strong! I'm sure I'll be fine, YES._'

Hana ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. As Hana reached the last step to the fourth floor hallway,she realised that the temperature had dropped drastically. She shivered but tried to shake the cold off and continued to run through the hallway. As Hana ran, she realised the hallway never seemed to end and she seemed to be running for ages. Also, it was too quiet... she couldn't even hear her own footsteps. Suddenly,she stopped as she heard the oh-so-familiar moaning again.

Hana grumbled,"Not again.", as she picked up her running pace.

Finally, Hana saw the staircase leading to the fifth floor. As she was about to reach the staircase, a unknown force pushed her to the floor. A soft giggle ran throughout the hallway.

Hana stammered," Yo-You ag-again.."

The boy smirked,"Let's play Onee-chan! I'm bored."

Hana shook her head," iie.. stay away from me..", she pushed herself up slightly and crawled backwards.  
However, she collided with another force behind her. It was the boy's father.  
Hana was too afraid to say anything but she had managed to stand up straight and she backed away from the two ghostly figures.

Suddenly, the boy spoke again,"Onee-chan... play with my daddy and me! We would love some company",his smiled was filled with melancholy.

Hana shook her head in denial," No... Naru.. Save me.."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well, Chapter 3 is done! Chapter 4 will be up next time. Thanks to all who read my story (:**

**Take care!**

**Ja ne! )**


End file.
